Waking Up In Vegas
by LeleD2010
Summary: "That's what you get for waking up in Vegas."/ "Well, now this was an interesting change to his routine." Beck&Jade. Read and Review Dears.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas."**_** Waking Up In Vegas- Katy Perry**

***Yeah, I reused the song for here and the summary; don't blame me, my mind gives for no more at the moment. **

-.-.-.-.-

Beck Oliver felt as if his senses were on hyper drive.

The light that filtered into the unfamiliar room was much-too bright for his currently sensitive eyes as he opened them for the first time that morning.

Yet, that hadn't been the main culprit responsible for disturbing his sleep.

Instead, it was the ridiculously loud alarm that he was sure did _not_ belong to him.

He groaned and shut his eyes tightly as the offending sound continued to resonate through the otherwise silent room. A tan arm was raised to press a pillow to his face, wanting to stop the music in any way possible. His long, dark hair draped over his forehead and eyes, momentarily dimming the brightness that attacked him.

The noise made him feel as if jackhammer was trying to break through his skull, a vengeance for all the alcohol he more-than-like consumed the previous night.

Everything comes with a price: That relief he got from a shiny bottle, he would pay for in the morning.

A few hours of peace and (figurative) escape; for maybe one of physical pain and an almost guaranteed headache.

(Coffee could cure just about anything, or so _she_ had claimed.)

Personally, he didn't consider it a bad trade.

He didn't bother to check who was lying besides him, lacking the desire to and really not giving a damn at the moment.

It wasn't as if this was a new or different situation for him. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up without memories of the previous night, a hangover, and a stranger.

In theory; it was almost expected of him.

He was the up-and-coming actor of the year. He was young (22), handsome and could charm just about anyone. What he'd earned from his first few roles, and the long list of offers, gave him the privilege to spend his money as he pleased. His charisma and likeliness, mixed with the mysterious aura he radiated, gave him an undeniable edge.

In reality; things were very different.

He had everything he'd ever wanted, yet he spent his life pining after a girl, who didn't want him.

It was pathetic, really.

He turned his head to catch a look at the girl next to him, and was only met with porcelain skin that peaked over the soft red silk sheets, and a mane of dark waves that cascaded down her back and spread over her pillow. Her face was turned away from him, and he couldn't look at her features closely.

For a second, Beck's treacherous mind taunted him and projected the illusion that it was _her_ again.

Beck could easily imagine that she was with him; that maybe the past few years had all been a nightmare, and the sleeping girl was the only one he had ever really loved, instead of a stranger. The images attacked his vulnerable brain, and anger boiled up inside of him.

Because it _wasn't_ her, and it would _never_ be her.

She'd made sure of that.

The face-less girl stirred besides him, forcing him to return his attention to her. He tried to remember what her name was, but when his mind came up blank; he immediately gave up on it and concentrated on willing his headache away.

He didn't really care much anyways.

In a few minutes, she'd be just another face in the bunch. One more girl in a long list he was sure would simply continue to grow.

What he _did_ want was for her to wake up and turn off the fucking alarm.

He released a sigh of relief when the alarm was finally turned off, and he shifted away from the girl; positioning his body to face the opposite side. He didn't want her to get any false hope for a possible relationship between them.

The only thing he wanted was to sleep the day away until he felt better and his head stopped throbbing. He would figure out exactly where he was and what he was supposed to be doing later. Much later.

Of course, life has a way of always interfering with even the simplest desires.

"Oh my God, what the hell did we do? Wake up!"

Beck's eyes snapped open, his memory instantly recognizing the voice that had finally spoken up.

He'd know that voice anywhere, anytime.

But, it _couldn't_ be, could it?

His eyes quickly traced the room, landing on the mystery girl's furious (and undeniable panicked) face.

Beck Oliver's eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw, his lips parted in shock.

There, standing in the middle of his bedroom (somewhere), was the girl (now woman) that had always managed to stick her way into his life (even when she was gone).

Jade West, in the flesh.

Well, now this was interesting change to his routine.

-.-.-.-.-

**A N: Oh Dear, what is this? I'm starting another story?**

**I know I was supposed to update my other fics, but this story wouldn't leave me alone! This is just an introductory chapter, we all know I write longer updates than this haha**

**So yes, this is set a few years after Hollywood Arts, when they're all 21/22. And tomorrow is my last day of school for this week, so I solemnly promise to post an update to one of my open stories this weekend =D (Lele lies often 0.0 jk) **

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I love reviews 3 **

**Remember, the more you review; the faster I update =)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my Moonlight Mile fic, your feedback is awesome! And no one has guessed what "Lynette" means! Whoever figures it out first gets a oneshot from me! **

***CLUE: Think Beck and Jade ;-)**

**That is all.**

**-LeleD2010**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Keep on moving like you did last summer; when the grass was greener and your hair was longer. If you become familiar with another in town; don't forget about the fun that we had, last time around." Last Time Around – **__Nick Jonas & The Administration_

-.-.-.-.-

Beck Oliver stared with wide, brown eyes as Jade West glared at him from the opposite side of the room. Her grip firmly clutched a vibrant, red sheet to her chest that she'd grabbed as she jumped off the bed they had previously been sharing, shielding her body from his sight and wandering eyes.

Honestly, he didn't really find the point; it wasn't as if he'd never seen it before.

Of course, informing her of that discovery would probably result in bodily harm to his person.

He continued watching her, waiting for her reaction; deciphering all the different emotions that flashed momentarily in her gorgeous blue eyes, going as fast as they came. Even now, after such a long time without seeing her, he could still read her like an open book.

He saw them all; the guilt, the shock, the hurt, until they finally settled on one; the safe one.

Anger.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, frustration and confusion obvious in her voice.

Beck opened his mouth to answer her, but the voice of his subconscious stopped him to give a small reminder.

She had left him.

Bitterness and resentment flourished inside of him, because who was she to demand answers? (That he didn't have) What gave her the right to come marching back into his life and be upset over it? All his feelings attacked him and demanded control of his mind. This was the first time he was seeing her again; four years was a long time to keep emotions locked inside.

They weren't teenagers in love anymore.

He wasn't the same idiot who folded at the snap of her fingers (regardless of how hard he'd try to keep his always-cool-and-in-control image). She wasn't the same girl who he'd obsessed over his entire teenage years, the one who had nailed her name onto his heart.

The girl standing in front of him was the same one who rejected him; the one who'd pushed him away when he loved her most.

And you know what? He didn't like that girl very much… Very nearly hated her at times.

Apparently, his dislike for her wasn't enough to stop them from having sex.

Beck sat up on the bed, turning his face away from her, a scowl forming as he did so. He wanted to know what the hell had led to them to ending up together again. More so, he had to figure out what else their little adventure had included.

He raised his left hand to run his fingers through his hair (a stress habit he had never been able to get rid of) and tensed when a foreign sensation traveled down his spine.

He could clearly make out the cool metal band that was attached to one of his fingers, a piece of jewelry that hadn't been there the last time he went to sleep.

An image of her in a pretty, blue dress invades his thoughts. Her lips are formed into a wide smile and her crystal, blue eyes sparkle with joy and glaze over with what he's willing to bet are the effects of liquor. She looks beautiful, happy, in a way that steals his breath the same way it did when he was sixteen. That's not what shocks him most, though, but instead, it's the small rose bouquet that's held firmly in her grip, and he's not completely sure, but he's pretty certain there's an Elvis look-a-like standing in front of them.

His hand quickly snaps to rest in front of his waist as he examines his fingers, dread filling his every nerve as the inculpating ring seems to shimmer more brightly than could be humanly possible under the room's lights, and he's sure Life is literally laughing in his face.

"Jade," he starts, but she's still rambling and colorfully describing all the different ways in which he's a jerk to pay any attention to him.

"Jade," he repeats, and his eyebrows furrow in frustration as his voice snaps out her name in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"What?" She snaps back, eyes narrowing in disbelief, and her legendary temper is as evident as her annoyance.

He briefly wonders how he should break the news to her, and which method would be more beneficial to himself, when he decides to bite the bullet and spit it out. Knowing her, he could spell it out in roses and she'd still find a way to blame him for it.

"We're married."

Beck watched as Jade's eyes widened in shock, her lips parting as she struggles to process the new piece of information. In her defense, she's handling it much better than he thought she would. He'd expected her to jump on him and take out her anger on him physically. Maybe she _has_ matured with time, and she's going to talk it out with him like an adult (or maybe she's about to explode).

"You're lying," she challenges him, and he doesn't miss the pleading look in her eyes. She wants him to tell her it's a joke, that he's being an ass to scare her as payback for leaving him.

He tried to ignore the sting in his heart at the fact that she'd rather have any other explanation, besides the truth. The fact that she detest and finds so unbelievable that _maybe_, just maybe, they could've liked each other enough to get married (drunken stupor aside).

Whatever.

He doesn't care.

Really.

"Look at your hand," he sighs. He notices the way her arm shakes softly as it's raised in front of her face. Her eyes close involuntarily for a second, but she forces them open as she faces her faith. She knows in her gut that it's true, but that doesn't stop that little ray of hope that it's not.

Before she can come up with a proper response, her cellphone starts blaring from the nightstand beside the bed. She all but runs to answer it, looking for any way to postpone their inevitable situation, and flinches when an obviously aggravated voice yells at her to turn on the TV. She does as she's told, and he wonders who exactly she's talking to, that seems to have so much control over the untamable girl he used to know.

Her body falls back against a chair as her brain registers the news on the television. He tears his gaze away from her and turns it towards the screen, only to notice two familiar figures on it. His ears perk up as he hears them name him and Jade, and has an urging feeling that things are about to take a turn for the worst.

'_We have an exclusive video of newlyweds Beck Oliver and Jade West! The two up-and-coming stars tied the knot last night in a local chapel, and reporters are waiting outside the hotel to get the first pictures of the new Mr. and Mrs. Oliver!'_

The news report was followed by a video of the two of them exiting the chapel, obviously drunk, and acting like a couple in love. Beck had to turn away as the him in the video proclaimed his never-ending love for Jade to all the reporters present, and a giggling Jade held him close as she followed him to his car.

They were everywhere; every channel was commenting on the surprise Hollywood wedding that nobody had seen coming.

Well, there went the quiet annulment idea.

-.-.-.-.-

**AN: So, long time no update.**

**Sorry for such a long wait guys, I've been ridiculously busy with school and life and ugh. However, I have a clear idea of where this story's going and I'll be updating this one and my others more regularly! 3 more weeks and the semester's over! **

**So, yeah. Tell me what you think! This chapter's shorter than my usual, but the next one should be back to normal in length. Dan's been keeping Bade away from me, so I married them in my fic! **

**HA! Five fingaz to your face, Schneider!**

**(Sorry, I had to get it out of my system.)**

**Also, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my Moonlight Mile fic! I'm gonna try my hardest to upload a new chapter to that one by tomorrow! **

**Next chapter for this one at around 30 reviews?**

**PS. Check out my soul sister's (imlaughingnow) fic! She's amazing and works rally hard in everything she does! Do it! And review her too! =)**

**-Lele**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you? 'Cause I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me."_ Skeptics and True Believers- _The Academy Is…_

"We'll say it was a mistake."

Jade West momentarily stops her pacing throughout the room to glare at Beck Oliver. They're both redressed and, as much as she hates to admit it, she's glad that Beck's shirts still fit her. She's already accepted the fact that there's two dozen photographers waiting outside for her to complete the legendary 'Walk of Shame,' and she much rather not be photographed in the (now torn) dress she wore the previous night. At least that way, it doesn't make it seem like everything was a spur-of-the-drunken-moment event.

You know, staying classy and shit.

"Sure," she starts in a tone that drips sarcasm and he just knows that whatever comes out of her mouth will only serve to prove just how much of an idiot she thinks he is. "We'll tell everyone we got completely wasted and got married. You may have the reputation of a slut, but I don't. I still have an image to protect."

It takes all his self-control to stop himself from spitting accusations right back at her. 'She's scared,' his mind whispers. She's scared, and when Jade West is scared, she screams and yells until everyone else is terrified and she can find someone else to blame, someone who'll give in and take the load off.

Only problem is, Beck never scared easily.

"Well, do you have any brilliant suggestions? Because I'm not hearing anything from you," he snaps back, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in a challenge. A scowl forms on her face and her body tenses. "I," she starts, and Beck watches as her eyes search for any possible solutions before her shoulders drop in defeat. "I don't know what to do," she admits, and her voice sounds so small in comparison to her personality, that he has an overwhelming need to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything's going to be fine.

But he doesn't.

"We're going to stay married," he begins, before promptly being cut off by her resounding, "No."

"Look," he tries again," If we get an annulment now, they'll mark both of us as irresponsible, and that hurts our careers. If we pretend to stay married for only a week, they'll say it's a publicity stunt. Either way, we're screwed."

"I'm not staying married to you," she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. Beck thinks he might be crazy, but he could almost swear that her pose isn't so much to emphasize her point and defiance, but a discrete gesture to comfort herself, a reminder to hold it together.

Almost.

"It obviously won't be forever," he tries to reassure her. "Just a few months to make it seem real, then we'll call it quits and say it didn't work out at the end. No harm done."

Jade knows it's the right solution, the only logical one. But the idea of spending months pretending to be his wife terrifies her. She doesn't trust herself around Beck, never has. She walked away from him, from them, once. She's not sure she could do it again.

Falling for Beck Oliver is easy; loving him is anything but.

And it took her a long time, but she's over him.

Really.

Her heart's just beating faster because she's under stress, it has absolutely nothing to do with him.

Honest.

"No," she repeats, and word comes out harsher than she intended. She doesn't apologize though, because maybe this way he'll get the point and drop the subject. She doesn't need 'nice Beck'; she needs the angry one. The one who's famous for his array of one-night stands, who gets drunk and charms his way out of his problems. The one she knows she can never love, who's everything she hates.

The one she made when she left.

His eyes narrow at her, anger and resentment burning in them, and she knows he's there.

"Do you really think I'm dying to be your husband? That I'm ecstatic to change my entire life for you?" He snaps, "I made a mistake and I'm fixing it."

He says the word 'mistake' with so much venom, that for a second Jade feels like the lowest human being in the world. She feels like she's twelve years old again, and she's spying on her parents arguing in their bedroom. She feels the exact same way she did when her father called her the same thing; a mistake that had to be dealt with.

"Then don't do it! I don't need your help," she snaps back, and he glares at her before turning his head away. He can't bear to look at her, she thinks.

Good.

She tells herself this is what she wanted. Any second he'll walk out the door and send her lawyer the divorce papers, and she'll never have to see him again. They'll both be able to move on as if nothing happened, and this would all be a distant memory someday.

So why can she feel her heart breaking at the idea of never seeing him again?

"What did I do to make you leave, to make you hate me so much?"

His voice breaks through her thoughts, and she looks up to realize he's staring at her in wonder.

The anger is gone from his voice, because really, what's the point at the moment?

He wants to understand what could have possibly occurred that he hadn't realized, that she was so willing to lose everything, just to avoid spending time with him. It'd be a career suicide for her if a scandal this size broke, and he was willing to put his anger aside to help her, to back her and make sure she came out unscathed and a winner. Just like high school, all over again.

So why wouldn't she let him?

He'd spent the last four years of his life wondering what he did to make her leave, torturing himself with different scenarios, choices he could've made to win her back. Contrary to popular belief, he had followed her, and he'd tried. He'd kept coming back, even after she'd slam the door in his face every night. Like clockwork, he'd be there at eight o'clock.

And then one day she was gone.

After hours of guilt tripping her, Cat had finally admitted to him that Jade had left to New York.

To get away from him.

He would admit, that one hurt.

A tense silence settles between them. Beck's gaze never falters, challenging her to finally give him the truth, to give him an honest chance on letting go and moving on. Jade tries, but can seem to look away, and the truth stings on the tip of her tongue, but she can't bring herself to say it.

She swore she'd never tell him.

He wouldn't understand, she reassures herself.

You're a coward, her conscious whispers.

So instead, she settles for giving him a small truth. The only one her mind allows, and one she knows he deserves.

"I don't hate you," she whispers, just loud enough for him to hear.

She feels an overwhelming need to cry when she sees the relief that washes over him because, what the _hell_ did she do to him? And because for the first time she realizes that this _really_ isn't the boy she left years ago, the one who was so in control that nothing ever got to him.

Or maybe he's exactly the same person.

"Then trust me when I tell you we can fix this," he asks again. There's a pleading look in his eyes, and they're filled with so many different emotions that it makes Jade dizzy just trying to point them out.

"Okay," she answers before even completely realizing what she's doing.

"Okay," he verifies.

For some reason, Jade has a feeling that maybe she should've run out the door again, instead of waiting for him to do so.

..+..

**AN: I'm late, I know! But I finally updated! **

**You guys, I'm finally getting back in my writing zone! **

**Anyways, I posted a new fic called "Dreams of Paradise", so go check it out if you haven't! **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, and ask me if you guys are confused or have any questions =) **

**I'm curious, would you rather have the next chapter take place right after this one, or a few weeks after?**

**Also, omg. Second day in a row posting. I'm actually quite proud of myself. Review and I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Next chapter up at the 40-ish mark?**

**If you guys review, maybe I'll even upload Moonlight Mile tomorrow! **

**-Lele**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's dedicated to my soul sister Suzy (imlaughingnow). Happy Birthday, m'dear, you get older every day! Enjoy your last year as an official teenager! Oh, and you better appreciate me sitting here for hours to get this posted on your bday. **

"_I could follow you and search the rubble. Or stay right here and save myself some trouble. Or try to keep myself from seeing double."_ You Could Make a Killing – Aimee Mann.

-.-.-.-.-

"You should put this one on instead."

Jade sighed before resigning herself to let go of the book firmly held in her hands. It doesn't matter how much time passes by or what happens in her life, Jade West (Oliver) has never lost her passion for literature. She liked books. They were concrete, definitive. There were no _what if's_ or _maybes_; what gets printed is final, for better or worse. Everything made sense in a book, every event served a purpose other than just to screw with the hero(in)e's life; it all lead to the revelation and lessons they had to learn in order to succeed. So much unlike reality, where life sometimes really does screw you over for nothing other than it's own entertainment.

She's not bitter though.

Not one bit.

Really.

The book she's been reading for the past week is called _The Anatomy of Wings_, and she's already on the last few chapters. She figured it'd be a well-deserved change of pace to focus on the problems of little Jennifer for a while instead of her own. It's the third novel she's almost finished so far, having absolutely nothing better to do while she's been resting (hiding out) in Beck's Los Angeles home.

One week.

Exactly the amount of time she's been married.

Ain't that a mouthful?

Speaking of which…

She looks up and her bright, blue eyes land on Beck's brown ones. His arm is outstretched towards her and he's holding something in the palm of his hand. His posture's tense and his jaw's set as he tries to feign indifference. Jade holds his gaze and the uncertainty that she can see in his only provides a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that whatever he's offering's going to hurt both of them.

She was right.

There, resting against his tan skin, is a pair of wedding rings.

Shock runs through her and, not for the first time, she feels like the biggest bitch in the planet. While she's been hiding out and avoiding her problems as much as possible, Beck's been working non-stop with his manager and hers to fix their little scandal.

"I figured something a little more serious than plastic rings might be in order for our photo shoot tomorrow," he tries to joke when the silence gets too uncomfortable to bear. His free palm wraps around her delicate wrist as he slowly pulls off her current ring and slips on the shiny, new diamond one. The new ring is elegant and is covered with intricate designs around the band that captivate everyone's attention without trespassing the thin line between sophisticated and tacky.

It's beautiful; the kind of ring that dreams are made of and that any girl would be more than thrilled to wear.

But it feels wrong.

It feels like a weight's been placed on her and even though Jade knows it's all in her head, she can't help but feel like it burns against her skin. She wants nothing more than to rip it off her finger and throw it into the nearest ocean she can find.

_This is wrong. _

The words flow into her mind and she feels deep in her heart that they speak the truth.

There was a time when Jade West would've been the happiest girl in the world if Beck Oliver had given her a wedding ring. It wouldn't have mattered if it was made of plastic and he'd asked her while they ate Taco Bell in his old RV because they were broke and couldn't afford anything more glamorous. Hell, she would've even taken the Vegas wedding.

You know, altering her inebriated state.

Remembering it would've been a nice touch too.

Never in any of the scenarios her imaginative mind had created, would she ever believe that the day the quote/unquote "love of her life" placed a ring on her finger, it would be to keep up appearance; a farce.

Just like her.

It's like a slap to the face.

So she whispers, "Thank You", before promptly lifting herself off the chair she'd been sitting in next to the pool, and swiftly making her way into the guest room that had been assigned to her.

She doesn't come out for the rest of the day.

-.-.-.-.-

"So, how's married life treating you?"

Beck shrugs his shoulders as he tries not to blatantly fidget with the collar of his button up shirt. His home is currently filled with cameras and equipment as it was transformed into a makeshift studio for them. They wanted to capture the "essence" of the new marriage, and give people an opportunity to look into the lives of two of their favorite celebrities. Beck didn't buy it, but he wasn't going to start arguing over every little detail at the moment.

"It's been great, you know? She means a lot to me," he answers and that, at least, is not a lie.

The reporter, Samantha, notices that Beck's attention isn't really on her, but on his wife's who's currently getting a touch up from one of the many makeup artist on staff. She looks pale, and not just because of her skin tone. With time and a lot of experience, she had learned that the only way to succeed in her job was to learn how to read people. Sam may not be personally acquainted with the young starlet, but she knows people enough to know that Jade West was two seconds away from either being sick or having a nervous breakdown. Still, she couldn't help but admire the obvious beauty the girl possessed.

"She's pretty," she notes absentminded as she studies the girl's behavior. "She looks so poise and on point, different for a girl her age. Has she always been that way? " she asks, noticing how despite her obvious discomfort, Jade continued to be as professional and courteous as she possibly could.

A grin forms on his lips as he remembers a younger version of Jade and how nobody (except him) would relate her with the compliments a practical stranger had just used to describe her. "She's changed a lot," he begins. "You should've met her in high school. She was all combat boot and colorful highlights. Lots of attitude. Had me hooked the moment I saw her."

Samantha was about to start asking him more questions when Beck noticed the way Jade seemed to stumble as she tried to stand up from her chair, and he knew he had to do something now before everything came crashing down.

"I'll be right back," he excuses himself. "I just need to have a few moments with Jade."

He made his way over to her and lead her to his den, making sure no one followed them or tried to eavesdrop on their privacy.

The door has barely closed behind them when Beck turns to face her. She's not crying (because Jade never cries) but she looks hollow and it makes him feels sick to see her that way. It also pisses him off in ways he can't even begin to understand because he's been working his ass off for her and she honestly has no reason to be in her current emotional dilemma.

"What's the matter?"

"This isn't going to work out."

"What are you talking about? Everyone believes what we've been telling them."

"You don't get it!" she snaps. "We're creating this huge lie and it's going to come out sooner or later."

"What is this really about, Jade? You've never had a problem with lying before," he shoots back, the accusation clear in his voice. He wants to tell her that if she hadn't up and ran away years ago, they more than likely would've been really married by now, but he keeps his comment to himself.

For the moment anyways.

"We can't go out there and pretend to be this perfect couple. I can't be this fake persona," she stutters out and she stares at Beck, willing him to understand that she's not the same girl she was before. She's learned from life, from her mistakes, and she doesn't want to be the same girl she used to. It's cost her too much already to let that version of her go.

Her friends, her whole life.

It has cost her Beck.

His stance softens as he catches onto the insecurity she's obviously feeling, and Beck can't stop his palm from rising to caress her cheek and offer her whatever comfort he can. Jade leans her head against the offered familiarity. "It's gonna be okay, you know? I'm going to get both of us out of this without messing up your life," he reminds her in a soft voice, just like the one he used to use on her before, when they were seventeen and he was trying to get her to calm down after she didn't get the role she wanted in the school play.

Something inside of her snaps at the action.

Anger courses through her, at him and at herself, and she brings both her hands up to grab at his wrist and push him away from her. She turns away as she tries to control herself, and turns back two seconds later to stare at him in disbelief.

"God, is this some game for you? Are you setting me up so you can get revenge for me leaving you before? What do you want?" she demands, and this is the side of her that everyone always saw. The angry act she used to get rid or push someone away. Unfortunately for her, Beck knew better than to believe her every play.

"Do you really believe that? Do you think I would ever do that to you, regardless of what you've done to me?"

"Why don't you hate me? I would hate you if you had left me. I would've never forgiven you," she argues and now he understands what she's looking for. She feels like she's drowning and she's looking for a solid lifeline, and he knows that anything less than the truth won't solve a thing.

"I've been angry at you for a long time, Jade," he admits. "I was so angry at you when you left, and I still am, but I've accepted it. Fixating on the past won't help our current reality."

"You're still my friend," he adds when she looks away, and her head snaps back to look at him.

"Friends?" she questions in disbelief.

"Yup," he confirms. "I'm not looking at you as the girl who left me. I'm looking at you as an old friend who needs my help. We can do this, Jade, just listen to me and we're going to be okay. I promise."

"Okay," she accepts. "Friends. I can do 'Friends'".

He nods and stretches out his arm, offering his opened palm as an invitation. She gives him a small, unsure, smile and holds onto his hand as he opens the door and she can once again see the many faces of the various people invading his living room.

It's moments like these when they're both grateful there's such a thing as "little, white lies". They both know they're lying.

Because Beck and Jade have been many things together, but if there's one thing they have never been, it's friends.

-.-.-.-.-

"So, let's start at the beginning; How did you two meet?"

They're both sitting in his den with Samantha, and Beck could not be happier that Jade seems to have finally managed to calm down and come to terms with their situation. She was smiling again, and her skin had regained it's beautiful complexion once again.

"We were in the ninth grade. I asked her out, and little Miss Temper over here poured a cup of coffee on my head," Beck informed the reporter as a blush colored Jade's cheeks in a lovely shade of pink. Beck tried not to think about how if she was exhilarated enough, her skin would darken just enough for the few freckles she has scattered over her nose to be barely visible.

"Hey, I told you I wasn't interested and you kept insisting! I had to get my point across somehow," she smirked, a glint sparkling in her eyes and making them shine at the memories.

"What happened after?"

"I kept going back. I must have ruined at least a dozen t-shirt with coffee stains. I actually started keeping spares in my locker just for the occasion. Eventually, she gave in and let me take her out for coffee."

"He managed to get my order right. I find that a very redeeming quality in a guy," Jade teased, grinning at Beck when they both noticed the surprised look on Samantha's face.

"He won you over with coffee?" she asked Jade, before turning her attention back to Beck. "Why go back to her after so many crash and fails to get her attention?" she questioned, not to be rude, but out of sheer curiosity.

"I knew she was special. That was enough."

The interview continued on after that. Simple, generic questions about their life and the things that 'everybody was dying to know'. Actually, Beck could say that he was enjoying himself, remembering the better times he and Jade had as teenagers. Until they weren't anymore.

"So what happened? Why did you break up before?"

Jade tenses next to him, and her hand unconsciously seeks out his. He catches it and squeezes her fingers in reassurance before intertwining his fingers with hers.

"We were young, and when life pulled us in different directions, we went along with it. I think we can both say it was a mistake, but here we are again," he sighs, dropping his shoulders in defeat before turning to look at Jade with a small smile she returns.

They finish their interview and move on to the photographs. They smile at the right times and look like a couple in love as the camera flashes away.

Samantha Adams doesn't doubt it, but she knows they're hiding something.

It's in the way they look at each other. The hurt and betrayal that burns underneath the surface, and that her journalistic instinct can detect.

But she likes them, and that same instinct is telling her that regardless of what their problems may be, the newlywed couple loved each other.

She just wishes she can be there to help them if, _when_, their act came crashing down.

-.-.-.-.-

**AN: I'm late, I know! My new schedule's been killing me and my laptop crashed so I had to delete everything and it's a really long story so anyways, here's the latest chapter. **

**I hope you guys like it, and I'll have something more posted before the weekend is over!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Next chapter at 65?**

**-Lele**


End file.
